My Only Son
by Seyre231
Summary: Jericho has been having nightmares lately about a certain someone and doesn't want anyone to know. Soon his nightmares come true. Italics: dream/ thinking "Italics in quotes": Jericho signing Bold: Writing on notepad
1. The Never-ending Nightmare

**A/N:** So this is my fist Teen Titans fanfic. It's been a very long time since I've written any story so my skills may be a bit rusty. I hope I improve after finishing this! I don't think this will have any romance in it (but that's still negotiable) since I wanted this fanfic to be mostly about Jericho. I might consider some Jerikole but that depends on how this story goes.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(Jericho's POV) The Never-ending Nightmare

_Cold. Something sharp and utterly freezing was pressed dangerously against the thin, pale skin of my neck. My body shook as the metal object crushed even harder against my windpipe and made it difficult to breath._

"_Daddy!" I cried as hot tears spilled down my flushed cheeks. An awkward sound, a mix between a strangled man and crying child, filled the warehouse where I was held captive; it took me a moment to realize I had choked that sound out when Jackal started to break the skin on my neck. I could feel little drops of the warm fluid trickled down my neck and stain my shirt. It hurt!_

"_Shut up!" Jackal bellowed as he sliced my neck. Luckily he stopped before he could kill me. The man grinned and looked at the entrance, but I saw no one through my tear stained vision. My clammy hands feebly grasped my captor's strong ones in a weak attempt to free myself. I choked out another sob and fresh tears spilled over my already damp cheeks._

"_Daddy! Please help me!" I pleaded desperately. My breathing was labored as I struggled to stay awake, to stay alive. _

"_Let him go, Jackal. He has nothing to do with this!" Slade and Adeline stood in the doorway. Slade was calm but Adeline had a terrible fire burning in her beautiful green orbs. She looked so fierce, so wild, and so…dangerous._

_But the terrorist focused his attention on Deathstroke. "Really? If you tell me what I want to know then he's yours, Deathstroke!" Jackal smiled. He wanted to get to the mercenary. He wanted him to feel pain and loss._

_Adeline was just about ready to explode but Slade remained calm and held his hand out to calm his wife. "I won't tell you," he replied firmly. Slade couldn't tell, but he couldn't let his son be murdered either. As quickly as he could he pulled out a knife and threw it at Jackal's neck. It was a perfect hit and killed the terrorist instantly but it wasn't quick enough to leave his son unscathed. In Jackal's last mili-seconds he slashed his already bloody knife clean against the boy's neck as he fell dead to the ground._

_Screams, my screams, emanated from my lips as I felt the jagged edges of the knife rip across my already cut neck. I slipped out of the wooden chair I had sat in, trembling in fear and praying for my life, and collapsed on the frozen concrete floor. I willed myself to continue my effort of crying but nothing came out. I flopped like a fish out of water, holding my bleeding neck, my mouth opening and closing but still I could produce no noise._

_Slade rushed to my side, tearing my undershirt and wrapping it around my neck to stop the bleeding. He picked up my shaking form and carried me out _

_I opened my eyes only to see blurry images of my room. At first I wondered if it was real. Shakily, I pulled my arm from underneath the covers to feel my neck. Bandages. So it wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been. It felt too real._

_Lazily, I looked to my left only to see a mop of blonde hair resting against the edge of my bed. Grant? Right, I couldn't talk. I gingerly placed my fingers on my neck again. Why did that have to be real?_

_Screaming and throwing of items could be heard downstairs which woke up my older brother, Grant. He grinned at me like nothing bad had happened. _

"_I can't believe you Slade! How could you let my child be hurt! He could have died!" an insane Adeline bellowed. "Why did you lie to me?! Why did you betray me?!" she growled in frustration, angry tears were flowing down her face as she cried. "My child! This happened because of you!" she wailed and crushed her hands against her face._

"_Isn't it enough that Joseph is alive, Adeline?" Slade shouted back. Bad move._

_Adeline whipped her head out of her hands and roared. She was slowly going insane. She started breathing heavily and reached for Slade's gun he had left on the table. "I HATE YOU!" was all she shrieked before she pulled the trigger. _

_The sound of feet running up the stairs alarmed both me and my brother. "Grant. Joey. Pack right now. We're leaving. Quickly!" she commanded. She was trembling. My mother looked so afraid but both of us scrambled to pack out belongings. We questioned nothing. As soon as we packed she took both our hands roughly in her own and dragged us downstairs. As we neared the kitchen I swear I thought I smelled blood._

_My mother didn't stop as she passed though the kitchen; she left my Dad one final parting gift. I made the mistake of looking back. When I did I saw my father clutching his right eye as blood gushed out. I pushed back the nausea but it still came out. So much blood. Soon everything was bathed in the sticky substance. Not just in the house, even outside. Pulsating. Beeping._

That's when I woke up with a start. My eyes darted around wildly as I came to remember where I was.

"Titans! We have an emergency!" came a familiar voice through the loudspeakers.

I shook off my nightmare and threw away my covers. The Herald barged in. "Come on, Jericho!" he urged as I slipped into another shirt. The one I was wearing before was soaked with sweat. I nodded at my friend and followed him to the lounge.

All the Titans and Honorary Titans were huddled around the massive television/computer. A map blinked annoyingly on the screen with a giant white dot on one of the streets.

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded and everyone ran or flew to follow him. I sighed silently and raced after them; my body still shook from the nightmare about my past but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

People screamed in terror as they ran away from the half done construction site. At first there was nothing, but as the teens approached the construction a giant white monster appeared from the brick wall (1). It roared and flung itself at the super teens at full speed. Immediately, Robin pulled out his bo-staff and sent a flurry of whacks and swings at the white creature; however, his attacks proved useless and the mysterious enemy smacked him into a building.

"Uhhh!" The masked teen groaned as his body connected to the bricks.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped and quickly went to work on punching and throwing starbolts. "You do not hurt my friends!" she growled as she swooped down and tried to connect her fist with the thing's face. Her eyes glowed green like her starbolts. The creature gurgled and snatched her arms. Starfire struggled and attempted a kick but the creature hurled her into Beast Boy and knocked them both out. Raven flew above the enemy and threw empty cars while Bumblebee and Argent zapped and punched him (it?) with their powers. The white monster became annoyed and ran for it.

One of Argent's giant hand punches was able to knock the creature to the pavement, but unfortunately for the teens there was a pool of oil under a car that Raven had levitated. The monster slipped in the oil and melded with it. It popped up and screamed with newfound furry. Whipping around, it launched globs of oil at the remaining titans, all of whom were able to dodge.

"This thing is as ugly as Plasmas!" Cyborg remarked as he shot his sonic cannon. Beast Boy crawled out of pile of oil. "And gross too!" the changeling groaned as he morphed into a little green dog and shook off what little gunk he could.

"That gives me an idea," Cyborg grinned. "Raven, Argent, Bee! Attack all at once!" Cyborg yelled as he pointed his arm at the newly morphed oil monster.

"Gotcha, Sparky!" Bumblebee said and fired her stingers at full blast. Argent and Raven both said nothing and blasted away with their own powers.

The creature cried out but even after getting hammered with the four titans' power at max it still wasn't enough to bring it down. Oil squirted out from all over his body and hit the four teens which ceased their constant attacks.

"Jericho, think you can get inside that thing?" Herald asked. All I could do was nod. _I really hate fighting!_ I thought sadly as I ran to make eye contact with the enemy. I shuddered at the thought of what it would be like to possess that thing. What would his thoughts be or the memories it possessed? I gulped down all my fears and waited for my chance. Herald blew his horn and created a black hole which sucked the oil monster in and spit it out closer to me (2). I gulped again and bolted for the creature. As soon as I was situated on his chest I locked my lime green eyes with his bloody red ones and phased into his body.

There was nothing. No thoughts, no memories, and probably not even a brain. How was this thing even alive?! I fished around to find something that would aid me in stopping this…thing.

"Jericho, you in there?" Herald called; he walked forward to examine the monster's eyes. He gasped. Why weren't his eyes green? Instead they were a sick bloody green. "Jericho?" he called again, he started to fear for the worst. Did Jericho not phase in the body? No. He definitely did. Everyone saw him do it! But where was he?

I dug as deep as I could but all I found was just empty space. I felt something squeeze me. I tried one last time to discover anything about this unknown enemy but the harder I tried the harder it got for me to breath. It soon felt like I was drowning in nothingness and I thrashed around trying to grab onto anything! My eyes slowly started to close but not before a faint light floated towards me and enveloped me into a memory.

_No. It can't be…! _I screamed in my head.

The monster squealed in response to Herald's question. Apparently this thing didn't have vocal cords. It thrashed around violently trying to make me lose control and finally burped me out. I flew, flipping and desperately reaching for anything to aid me, and collided with Herald. My body trembled at what I had just saw, my delicate lime green orbs filled with absolute terror. I somehow managed to lift my quivering hands to my throat. My scar burned.

"What happened, Jericho?" Robin asked. He was trying to be calm but I could sense the urgency in his tone. I really did try to form words with my hands but it was impossible at the moment. They just could not stop shaking.

"Herald, take him back to the-"

"_That thing…there was nothing in his brain_," I finally signed to Herald who translated.

"What? But there's no way! That thing is alive! It has to have a brain!" Robin defended. I merely shook my head and wrapped my arms around my shoulders.

"Hey guys! We could really use your help!" Beast Boy yelled before he morphed into a hawk to avoid yet another gooey pile of sludge. He still ended up getting hit. "Dude, this is SO not cool!" he whined.

Herald steadied me when I rose and I smiled at him to show I was fine. I really wasn't but he didn't have to know what I saw.

The monster seemed to be in some sort of trance after he regurgitated me. It wasn't like he had a brain to think with so what was he doing? It made soft gurgling noises, almost like it was purring, and stared at the ground. It finally looked up and surveyed the team, his eyes locked with mine. In the blink of an eye it screeched and charged me. Every titan who stood in his way was knocked to the side easily. Herald attempted to block the sludge monster from getting to me but he too was thrown into a building. The monster lashed out and grabbed me hastily. If I could I would have been screaming my head off but it didn't matter. I was mute. For some reason I couldn't make eye contact with my captor but even if I could I would not have possessed his body twice! It stared at me. Suddenly he opened his giant mouth and threw me inside and swallowed. Wait. This thing had a mouth?!

"NO!" Robin, Herald, Kole, and Starfire all cried in horror while everyone else just gasped in disbelief.

(Third Person POV)

"What does that thing want with Jericho?" Cyborg wondered out loud. "Well we're not waiting long enough to find out! Titans! Move it!" Robin bellowed; he whipped out some bombs and his bo-staff and began attacking the thing with newfound strength. Everyone else followed suit. The desire to save their quiet friend burned in their hearts.

"Hey, Robin! I think I know how to beat that thing!" Speedy pulled out a special arrow and notched it in his bow ready to fire. Actually, it WAS on fire. "Soooo….anyone got any bright ideas on how to get that kid out?"

"I do!" Starfire said triumphantly waving her hand like a child. She whizzed around avoiding as much sludge as possible. Raven helped by creating a shield of darkness. Everyone else tried to get the monster's attention so Starfire could enact her master plan. The Tamaranian sucked in as much air as she could and launched herself at the enemy. Beast Boy saw what she was doing and changed into an octopus. He latched himself tightly onto the thing's head as it angrily clawed at him leaving his chest bare.

Starfire thanked Beast Boy silently as she extended her arms and burst into the monster's stomach and out the next second with Jericho in her grasp. He was unconscious yet he was convulsing wildly.

(Jericho's POV)

"Please, what is wrong? Can you not breathe?" Starfire asked with concern, her soft yet strong finger wiped a glob of gunk from my eyebrow. I shook my head, holding back hot tears, and she positioned herself in front of me. I wondered what she planned on doing but my mind was too dazed. With all the Tamaranean force she could muster she balled up her fists and punched me in the stomach. I think she was aiming to do the Heimlich but it was so far off that I could have been wrong. The alien punch was too much for me. Sure I threw up all the nasty oil but I also ended up fainting right after. How embarrassing.

(Third Person POV)

Starfire held Jericho gingerly and flew away from the monster as quickly as she could. "I am sorry. I think I punched too hard," Starfire said sheepishly. The blushing alien signaled that their comrade was fine and she touched down to the sidewalk.

"Speedy! Fire!" Robin commanded. Speedy did as he was told and released the arrow. It soared and broke apart to reveal a flaming red boxing glove. The arrow was true and impacted with the thing's face. The creature bellowed one more time before exploding into a pile of slime. Everyone cheered but not for long. When Speedy set that thing on fire, it was on fire. The flames licked the nearby buildings and threatened to take everything down in its path.

"I've got this!" yelled Aqualad. The Atlantian closed his eyes and pulled water from a nearby water hydrant, which engulfed the flaming menace in a sphere of liquid. The man smiled triumphantly but that didn't last long. The sphere bounced around wildly and the sludge monster popped out, but this time it was made completely of water.

Out of complete fear, Starfire let loose one of her starbolts and blasted the newly morphed water monster into a small puddle. The monster quickly slid down into the sewer and disappeared.

* * *

(1): The White Monster from the very last episode _Things Change_.

(2): Herald did this exact move in _Titans Together_

Yay! Finally done with my first chapter! *dances* Well anyway. I didn't have anyone pre-read this I apologize for any OOC-ness, spelling mistakes, and verb tense changes (tenses should go jump in a hole or something xP). I'll try improving the fight scenes too. So anyway, I hope you can look past all that and enjoy the rest of my story. All reviews are appreciated and if you have any good ideas they may be featured in a future chapter?


	2. She Knows

**A/N: **Thanks Phoenix and guestperson for your encouragement. I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy this fanfic (everyone else too). Anon, thanks for your insightful but superfluous comment. I haven't read the comics but I did research about Jericho's family so no worries. (This is a fanfic but thanks for taking the time to review).

~Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters. The only thing I do own is the idea/plot.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

(Third Person's POV) She knows

"But why would the creature attack our friend Jericho?" a concerned Tamaranian asked. Robin just shook his head. "Whatever Jericho saw… he wasn't supposed to see. I get the feeling that he didn't tell us everything. He's hiding something, Star. He has to be!" the little detective concluded by pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Once he wakes up I'll have a talk with him. Besides, I never got around to interviewing all the honorary titans."

(Jericho's POV)

"_My child! This happened because of you!" she wailed and crushed her hands against her face._

Beep…beep… beep…

"_Isn't it enough that Joseph is alive, Adeline?" Slade shouted back. Bad move._

Beep…beep… beep…

_Adeline whipped her head out of her hands and roared. She was slowly going insane. She started breathing heavily and reached for Slade's gun he had left on the table. "I HATE YOU!" was all she shrieked before she pulled the trigger. _

Beep….beep…beep… BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEEEP!

My eyes bolted open frantically searching my surroundings; tears streamed down my now flushed cheeks. I could taste their saltiness when they slid into my mouth. I recoiled at that but I just couldn't stop crying. Why couldn't my nightmare just end!

Starfire and Robin busted through the door like it wasn't there and were immediately at my side. I quickly hid my tear stricken face in embarrassment from the two teens. Star reached for my hand and held it tightly (I really mean that) in her own. "I do not understand. Why do you weep?" she asked.

I tugged lightly on my hand and she released it reluctantly. I thanked every god and goddess in existence that she hadn't crushed my hand. She had quite a grip on her!

"_Bad dream." _She tilted her head. Wonderful. She didn't understand ASL. And by the look of it neither did the Boy Wonder. I sighed silently and mouthed 'Bad dream'. Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a pad and paper. I always hated writing down conversations since it took so long but I took them and sighed.

**Please don't worry about me. I just had a bad dream. I'm fine now. **I wrote as neatly as I could. Robin read it and nodded. "Jericho. I need to know what you saw. It could prove vital to beating that thing!"

I shook my head disapprovingly. **I told you. I saw nothing. I couldn't find any thoughts or memories. There was nothing in that monster. Not even a brain.**

"There IS something else! What is it that you're not telling us?" Robin exploded. It sure didn't take long for him to lose his patience with me." Why are you hiding it from us? We can help you. Whatever you saw…please." His voice got softer as he tried to regain his control." We want to protect you in case that thing ever comes back." Robin started to fidget in his seat; he was really bothered by me. Why I wouldn't tell him? What I saw would do nothing but agitate the kid more; not to mention I was clueless on how to beat that thing too. I really wasn't lying when I said there was nothing in that thing.

"You can confide in us. Robin and I are most trusting. We will try to help you in every way possible." Starfire's voice was laced with concern and her alien green eyes glimmered with hope. A small smile graced her lips. I really didn't want to lose her trust. I actually liked her. Not in that way! But I didn't want her to look down on me or think of me poorly. She was just so innocent that I couldn't crush her. That thought crushed me like her interesting take on the Heimlich maneuver. My stomach still ached from that. But nonetheless, she was kind. I wondered if she'd still think well of me later. When she knew the truth, the dirty truth about me.

I took up the pen again and started writing. It was then I thought of something. Right as my pen touched the pad, I stopped. My eyebrows scrunched up, I placed a hand on my forehead, and wrinkled my nose. I tapped the back of the pen against the lined paper and finally wrote as slowly as I could. I prayed Starfire would forgive me and that Robin wouldn't kill me too badly. **I forgot. **

Oh boy was our leader frustrated; I could visibly see his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He reached into his utility belt once again to pull out his yellow communicator. "Raven, please come to the medical bay." His tone was dark. He was going to get this out of me no matter what. A little "amnesia" couldn't stop this boy detective from finding out the truth.

Honestly, I was paralyzed with terror. What would Raven do? She wasn't particularly strong physically, though I had seen her punch Beast Boy a few days ago for just being Beast Boy. That… was terrifying. But if Robin wanted to beat the truth from me, wouldn't he just do it himself? Or if anything call Cyborg. Cyborg looked stronger than anyone else in their group. I doubted that Cyborg would even agree to do that. He was kind. Just like Starfire. My chest ached when I thought about betraying her.

"On my way." Her monotone voice pulled me out of my scrambled thoughts.

The medical door slid open with a whoosh and a grey skinned teen walked through. "Raven." That was all he needed to say before she nodded. Although I had no idea what kind of agreement they had I still feared for what this boy had up his sleeve.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt. Just relax and open your mind. I promise if I find anything you don't want to share I won't force you to share." Wait. So that meant she was going to see everything? About my past? My family? My father? No no no no NO! She couldn't do that! I frantically grabbed her tiny hand. My eyes shimmered with fear. 'Please' I mouthed as I shook my head. 'No.' If she found out then… I glanced at Starfire; her eyes still glimmered with hope. I couldn't do that to Starfire. Robin would most assuredly kill me for more than one reason. I wouldn't be a Titan anymore. How could- how could I be one if they knew about my past? I let out a defeated sigh. I would have had to tell them sometime. Reluctantly I released the witch's hand. She delicately placed her fingertips on my forehead and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." My eyes faded from a brilliant green to be a glowing gray as she slipped into my body, mind, and soul.

(Raven's POV)

It was dark at first as I probed his mind. It cleared as I began to penetrate each layer of his conscious slowly and with caution. There was nothing at first but I ventured deeper In hopes of figuring out this mystery. On my exposed skin I felt moisture slowly roll down and fall to the misty ground with a splat. Annoyed, I wiped it off my hands and face. It felt thick and too familiar. His dim conscious distorted and changed. In the blink of an eye, the room I had been wandering around in was filled with mist. The mist turned into a bloody crimson. The smell was sickening!

"_Daddy!"_

I whipped around to see a small boy with golden locks and sparkling green eyes filled with fear being held captive by a man. There was already bloody running down the child's throat from the assailant's knife.

"_Daddy! Please help me!"_

"_Let him go, Jackal! He has nothing to do with this!"_ There was a man on the opposite end. The darkness engulfed him, or was it that he was wearing a black suit? The woman next to him was gorgeous. Her brown locks flowed down to her hips and framed her petite body. What struck me the most was her green eyes. The orbs held such a deep fire in them that I staggered back. If Jackal didn't have a knife, I was sure that the woman would have torn the alien in half.

"_Really? If you tell me what I want to know then he's yours, Deathstroke!"_

"_I won't tell you_." With that, the man pulled out a knife and threw it. It was a perfect hit that killed the abductor instantly but as he fell, he sliced the boy's neck. The boy howled in pain, it was an ear-splitting and heart wrenching cry, but then he just stopped. Or rather no sound came out. He was a crumbled body on the floor, drowning in a pool of his own blood while his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

The scene shifted and I saw the same boy, who was bathing in a pool of his own blood a few second ago, now lying in bed, his feeble chest rising and falling slowly as he slept peacefully. I pulled down my hood to get a better look at the room. There was another boy sleeping, his head resting against the edge of the bed, holding the other child's hand.

"_I can't believe you Slade! How could you let my child be hurt! He could have died!" _It was a woman's voice_. "Why did you lie to me?! Why did you betray me?!" _I could hear her voice choking up. She must have been weeping_. "My child! This happened because of you!" _she wailed. Wait. SLADE? I almost stopped breathing. Slade was a father? Did that mean Jericho was his son? That didn't make sense. Slade was definitely NOT the nurturing type to my knowledge. But now it all made sense why Jericho didn't want me to search his memories. He knew I would find this. If Robin knew then Jericho would be ousted. Marked as a criminal. Jericho didn't deserve that. He shouldn't be treated like his dad, he did nothing wrong!

"_Isn't it enough that Joseph is alive, Adeline?" _whom Ipresumed was Slade, shouted back.

"_I HATE YOU!" _and then a report was fired.

The scene changed once again to Jericho, who's real name was Joseph, running down a series of stairs, Adeline holding his hand the entire time. I floated after them and saw a horrifying scene in the kitchen. Blood was splattered everywhere. Slade was holding his right eye as thick drops flowed down his arms and stained the tiles. Jericho locked eyes with me and everything stopped.

"You promised. You won't break it now that you know?"

His voice startled me. It wasn't the one I heard earlier, it was more adolescent, which was strange since he was still a small boy. I shook my head. "I promised I wouldn't so I won't tell anyone. Especially not Robin. But Joseph," he flinched at his real name, "I'll have to tell Robin sometime. If it ever becomes vital to taking Slade down, do I have your permission to tell Robin?"

Jericho hesitated. _'If she told Robin then I would be banned from being a Titan. Would I go to jail? Would I be treated like Slade?'_ "He would kill me, Raven! I want to be a Titan! You people are my only family and only friends. Please don't take that away from me! What can I do so you won't tell him?" Tears welled up in his eyes; "I just want to be loved and have real friends and family!" he choked.

I felt guilty for even suggesting that but I shook my head, "No, I won't say anything yet. I was the one who invaded your personal conscious so I owe you that at least. And I know how you feel: always having to hide who you really are, hoping to not be judged just because your family is messed up, trying to be a hero even though it will never make up for the sins of your father." I paused, realizing I was talking more about myself than Joseph. Even after I told everyone my father was Trigon the Terrible, the team still protected me. They looked past it. They didn't blame me for my father's mistakes but did their best to work around it. "But if there is ever a time when someone has to know about you, I will tell them the truth. I won't lie if I can help it but I will if I can. When I leave your mind I don't want to lie to Robin." It was silent; it was obvious Joseph had a hard time taking this in. Everyone would know his dirty little secret. "Joseph. I believe that everyone will still love you for yourself. I know what it's like to have issues with your father (1). Can you trust me?"

"I do," he replied shakily. "Then if I show you what happened when I possessed that monster then you'll believe me when I say I saw nothing?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "I really didn't see anything. That monster was oil inside and out so all you'll is darkness."

"Joseph. I will believe you." I crossed my arms and pulled my hood to cover my face. "I'll trust you if you trust me. Now that I've searched your mind we have an empathic link so I'll protect you from Robin, but that means you have to tell me everything. I'll ask you one more time: Was that everything you saw?"

Jericho pursued his lips; he was definitely holding something back and it was killing him inside. "Y-ye-yes-NO!" He broke down and wept. "No! There was something else but I can't tell you! I just can't. It has nothing to do with you or Robin or Herald or Starfire or-or." Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he crumpled to the floor. I placed a hand on his shoulder hoping to comfort him but he just grabbed me and buried his head in my chest. I let him cry for a few minutes. "Slade," he said in a small voice. "Slade said that he wanted me back. He's going to kidnap me, Raven," his voice became wild and our eyes connected. I never noticed how pretty his eyes were before. "I don't- I don't," he couldn't finish his thought and broke down crying even harder. Embarrassed, he laid his head on my shoulder. "After my brother Grant died, my father was devastated. He was disappointed with me because my mother raised me like a g-girl. Grant was strong and determined but I hated violence so I wouldn't fight. I was just-just a n-nuisance to him. But now I'm his only son and he's determined to have a successor." I held the crying mess and stroked his mat of blonde hair. So was that why Slade targeted Robin? Slade wanted a successor? "I give you permission," he finally said quietly. I smiled and pulled out of his mind.

(Jericho's POV)

My vision became blurry as the witch pulled out of my head. But that wasn't the real reason for my distorted vision. I was still crying. I gingerly dabbed at my eyes to rid myself of the never-ending tears. How many times had I cried in one day? _Men don't cry and they never show emotion_. I remembered my father yelled that at me constantly. Dread filled my heart at the thought of my father being disappointed in me and Raven sensed it. She eyed me curiously. I did nothing to acknowledge it and hugged her tightly. Robin and Starfire glanced at each other completely baffled. I was sure they were both thinking the same thing: What happened while Raven was in my mind?

The awkward silence was broken by my growling stomach. I had completely forgotten that I didn't eat breakfast since that creature decided to wreck Jump City so early in the morning. "Our friend is hungry!" Starfire gasped like it was the end of the world. "Come friend, I will prepare for you my famous Glorgafik topped with a strange yellow thing called mustard!" She smacked her lips, grabbed my hand, and zoomed out of the medical bay with me trailing behind her helplessly. Robin and Raven just stared in silent amazement.

The doors to the lounge whooshed opened as Starfire whizzed through. "Sit. I will prepare it for you!" she said happily, eagerly gathering everything and cooking her Glogifig? Glorgifit? Whatever. I nodded and sat on the sofa by myself. I longed for someone I could talk with. I wished that Herald or even Raven were here to alleviate my boredom. Ever since Raven said she'd protect my secret I'd begun to have a better liking towards her. I sighed silently, _might as well watch some television_. I reached for the remote but instead of the long, hard, rectangular object; my hand grabbed a larger, squishier object. Silkie gurgled at the sudden touch and I retracted my hand quickly. _What IS that thing?! _Silkie looked at me with sad eyes as he whined pitifully; the giant worm started to inch towards me and finally found a comfortable seat beside me. Apparently I was his new best friend. Awkwardly, I stroke the mutant moth and cringed at the gooey feeling of his skin. It reminded me of this morning. Once Silkie was content with my attention he crawled onto my lap and fell asleep. I had to admit; Silkie was actually really cute when you got past the weird mutant worm thing. I smiled at the sleeping bundle of goo in my lap and pointed the foreign object at the screen and hit power.

Starfire rummaged through all the cabinets and dumped all the ingredients into a large silver pot. She hummed happily as she stirred the alien mixture. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked through the door arguing like usual. "No BB! I told you for the last time you can't beat my high score!" Cyborg yelled as loud as he could but Beast Boy just cleaned his ear in a bored manner. "We'll see about that tin man!" The green boy sauntered over to the television. "What? Oh Jericho, I didn't know you were here," Beast Boy said awkwardly. I just stared at him. "Looks like Silkie has a new sleeping place!" He laughed annoyingly at his joke. I rolled my eyes at him and focused my attention on the man in the white coat and hat explaining how to make cheap grilled cheese sandwiches. "And now you simple place the two cheese slices on ONE piece of toast and place the other on top. Finally you put the sandwich in the grill for five minutes and…voilà! C'est très magnifique!" the fat man in white exaggerated by taking a small bite from the finished sandwich and giving a thumbs up.

"Ummm, so Jericho? Would you like to play Mega Monkeys 4 with us?" Beast Boy asked with a cheesy grin. I tilted my head, _"What's Mega Monkeys 4?"_ Now it was Beast Boy's turn to tilt his head. "Huh? I asked if you wanted to play Mega Moneys 4 with us!" Beast Boy asked again but louder. I groaned and rested my head in my hands in defeat. "BB, Jericho isn't deaf. I think he asked what Mega Moneys 4 is," to which I replied with a nod. "Oh. Well it's a super awesome fun video game where you play as a monkey and…yeah," he finished stupidly. _"I'll watch."_

"Eeep!" Starfire squeaked as her Glorgafik exploded all over the kitchen. She smiled wide and tasted the pink goo. "Oh this is wonderful. Come Jericho! You MUST try this!" she giggled as she dove into a pile of the alien food. My stomach growled again. Might as well try this. I got up from the sofa which was then claimed by Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were already arguing again, and headed towards the kitchen. Silkie whimpered when he lost his new sleeping place but followed me to the kitchen. I slowly reached into the pot and grabbed some Glorgafik. It smelled sweet so I lapped at it with my tongue. It WAS delicious! Before I knew it I joined Starfire on the ground as we licked the sweet food off the floor. "What are you doing?" a young female voice asked, breaking me out of the spell the food had put me under. There was Kole staring at me in amusement. "Looks fun. Mind if I join you?" I shook my head and she knelt beside me to grab some alien food. "This tastes like what Gnarrk and I eat at home in the forest!" she said happily before she shoveled more in.

Raven and Herald were the next to walk in. They were talking about parallel universes and dimensional rifts. They both paused to stare at the three of us eating the pink goo off the floor. "Haha! Look at you three!" Herald chuckled; his eyes laid on each one of us but then finally settled on me. "Is it good?"

"_Yes! You have to try this!"_ I signed excitedly and offered a handful to him to which my male friend declined. "Naw. I'll wait for dinner. Speaking of which, what is for dinner?"

"This!" Starfire squealed and stuffed her mouth. Herald stuck his finger in the food and licked it. "Not bad," he said with a nod. "You must try it with this!" Starfire urged as she revealed a tall yellow container filled with mustard. She threw the pink stuff in her mouth and drank the mustard like it was soda. "Um, I think I'm good," Herald backed away slowly.

* * *

(1): I hope you know I meant Raven's father and not Jericho's father.

Well, now Raven knows! So yeah, I'm not great at making Tamaranian words (it's more evident in the next chapter ;) ) R&R, I'll reply to reviews in the next chapter.


	3. Surprises

**A/N **Huh? What's that you say? The POV is different? Well you're absolutely right! I have no idea why it changed. And if you also noticed the difference in writing style from the first half to the second half then brownie points for you. I wrote the beginning earlier so that's why. If I can direct you to my profile, you will see how close the next chapter is to being completed. I like to be at least one chapter ahead so in case of anything I can at least give you something. I'm not going to promise a chapter a week. Enough with the boring stuff, to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT, just the plot!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

(3rd person POV) Surprises

Jericho sighed mutely as he gently slid his pale green curtains open to the majestic spring day. Blue Jays and Robins chirped carefree songs as they welcomed the warmth of the rising sun onto their feathers. The boy yawned one more time before grabbing his guitar and heading for the roof. His eyes surveyed the rooftop for a comfortable place to relax and strum his instrument and finally decided to perch on the ledge. A cardinal swooped down and alighted itself next to the sleepy teen and began to chirp its own tune as Jericho played a soft melody. Jericho always loved nature. It was so beautiful and picked him up when he thought he could never get up again. Nature inspired the boy to play what he felt, to sing silently to himself (not that anyone could ever hear him) and listen to what Nature replied back. It was always so calming, especially the sunrises. As far back as he could remember he always watched every sunrise no matter how tired he felt. There was something magical about the orange inferno popping up lazily over the sleepy horizon and greeting the world with its fervor. It never lost its allurement to him and he hoped it never would.

The breeze picked up and caressed his light blonde curls. Jericho closed his emerald eyes and listened for the answer. He strained his ears as to hear it. Another gust of wind. The small cardinal next to him hopped closer and tweeted and lovely song. Down below the waves sent a pleasant smell of salt water to wrap around him. He tried hard to remember every aspect his mountain: the feel of the lush grass beneath his fingers as he stroked the prickly soft strands; how the tips always tickled his toes as he dug his feet into the cool, soft earth; the rabbits hopping up close to nibble quietly at the grass by his feet as their little pink noses twitched adorably; a motley of butterflies fluttering near his head; and the wind that always danced coquettishly while he laid outside to relax.

Jericho sighed happily. He then heard something as loud and obnoxious as Beast Boy. He opened one eye. He tilted his head trying to figure what the noise was. A giant metallic plane roared overhead which caused Jericho to open his other eyelid and relinquish the memories of his home. That noisy beast! He stared down at the ocean below as he tried to focus on his memories again but he just couldn't. He longed for his mountain. He tilted his head to the side as a few tears raced each other down his pale cheeks. He wanted to cry out loud but that was impossible. A tear slid into his mouth and he recoiled at the saltiness of the drop. His throat began to ache from his lament.

Someone pushed the metal doors from the Tower open. It was Robin. Jericho hastily wiped the embarrassing tears from his face and prepared himself for chatter. Robin let the dull wind of the city whip through his uniform as he eased his way out to the ledge silently.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Robin said with his arms outstretched and eyes closed, but it was hard to tell since he was wearing his mask. It was obviously a rhetorical question otherwise he would have opened his eyes and looked at Jericho, either that or Robin was just being rude and forgot he couldn't speak. Out of habit Jericho nodded and Robin smiled in response. Or was it just coincidence? Jericho chose to ignore it.

"The sunrise. It's so invigorating and tells me another day has come and many more will too. It keeps me uplifted and that's all I need to start the day." The Boy Wonder stretched his arms upward and pushed up on his toes.

Jericho sat there listening to the leader mumble about various things and decided to strum his guitar as he did. Robin closed his mouth. It was refreshing to know that he and Robin could probably get along, at least on the rooftop anyway.

This was the first time, to Jericho's recollection, that he and his teen leader actually sat down together, although; it was entirely awkward. Jericho nervously picked at his guitar strings trying to escape reality, but Robin decided to start talking again.

"So, Jericho, I was thinking how great it would be if you-," but his sentence was cut off by the metallic wail of the single door behind them. Both boys turned to see who their savior was. Purple booties, grey skin, and lips that would be forever turned in a grimacing frown greeted them unemotionally. The witch stepped towards them; she looked like she was having just as much fun as Jericho and Robin were talking on the roof. _More awkward silence _thought the mute despairingly. A plaintive but quiet sigh escaped his lips as he laid his head on the side of his wooded guitar. He was never going to have the roof to himself!

"I can leave if you want," Raven's monotone response freaked the depressed teen out. Right, she could read his mind. Yay. He'd have to make note of that later.

"Friends!" an overly excited alien giggled. "Friend Beast Boy has made us breakfast! His tofu bacon is glorious!" Before anyone could say "Ew, tofu bacon?" she grabbed all three of them mumbling and grumbling and flew downstairs.

(Herald's POV)

All Herald could see in his peripheral vision was the glazed eyes of his best friend. He tried to negotiate, he seriously did, against watching Wicked Scary 2 but Beast Boy was surprisingly persuasive. Well, more like he shoved the DVD in the television and the freaky music from the menu screen paralyzed everyone into staying.

"AH! Don't go into the basement! You're the handsome funny guy!" Beast Boy screamed at the screen as he furiously pulled out his green hair. "The funny guy always goes first!" he sobbed as he bit on the edge of a couch cushion. The stupid man walked down the creaking staircase until the monster's red slits could be seen on the brick wall behind him. Like a bolt of lightning, his tentacle vines flashed out and pulled the unsuspecting victim into the wall. Beast Boy screamed like a girl and hid under his black couch cushion. He shook like a wet dog and even went as far as morphing into one. Jericho jumped as well but was more reserved in his reaction. Herald was there for Jericho.

Everyone but Beast Boy, who was dead under the couch, relaxed after The End in bloody red letters popped onto the screen. Beast Boy somehow came back to life and grinned like an idiot. "Did I tell you or did I tell you? Wicked Scary 2 was waaaay scarier than the first." He dropped off short and stared at Raven who was giving him a death glare while black flames burned over her head and eyes. "Let's just hope this one's not cursed," Beast Boy said quickly and bolted for the door to avoid Raven.

Jericho shakily signed to Herald so he could translate, "Jericho says that he's choosing the next movie." Everyone agreed.

Robin shook off his "scared face" and cleared his throat. "Titans. We have combat practice at 0700 tomorrow. Don't be late! Tell Beast Boy and Raven too." Satisfied, Boy Wonder walked off.

(3rd person POV)

The morning sun woke Jericho at six like usual. He had mixed feelings about combat practice. He didn't think anyone on the team knew how skilled he was at hand to hand combat, but dread washed over him. Jericho's thoughts wandered to him. How he forced Jericho to fight everyday…. _Men don't cry and they never show emotion. _

The mute groaned and pulled the covers back over his scruffy blond hair. Robin would make the teen do it sooner or later. He stilled and contemplated his options. If he didn't get up soon then Herald would find the mute and forced him to go. Jericho dragged himself out of bed and proceeded to change clothes.

Jericho wandered into the combat room; Robin was the only one there. He was busy working on a machine when he turned to look at the mute superhero. "Hey there, Jericho. I was just fixing up some drones for practice. I was thinking you could start off with me, you know, hand to hand combat to build your muscles," he explained nonchalantly, yet competition and the need to prove himself gleamed fervently in his eyes.

The teen nodded and wondered if Robin took losing quietly because he was in for a rude awakening. Robin grinned like he knew him winning was inevitable and bent down with his hands protecting his face. Jericho hesitantly did the same. Before anyone made a move the mute signed, _"I hope you take defeat lightly."_ Robin looked at Jericho questioningly but made no move to show he understood what the boy had signed. Robin was the first to attack but he wasn't very aggressive. His green clad fist flew at Jericho and his hand shot up mechanically to block Robin.

"Nice!" Robin praised and went in for another punch, which was blocked just as swiftly and easily as the first. Boy Wonder backed off so Jericho took a swing-full force- at him. The bird was barely able to defend himself and the mute could see surprise creep across his face. "You're pretty good," he remarked and then smirked. "Guess this means I can go all out then…" he grunted as his swung his arm with all the force he could muster.

_Finally_. The mute teen sidestepped Robin's feeble attempt at a punch and grabbed his arm, locking it in place behind his leader. Robin's expression was priceless as he struggled to free himself. Jericho flipped him over and backed off. Robin sat there for a moment trying to let what just happened soak in. Expertly, he jumped to his feet and tried to not let that small defeat bother him, but there was newfound competition in Robin's eyes that wouldn't settle for another defeat.

"Huuuurrraaahhhh!" Robin screamed, his battle cry ricocheted off the walls of the empty room as he leapt into the air and came down with his foot first. Jericho waited until the boy was right on top of him before he made his move. When his leader's leg was in reaching distance, the mute stepped to the side swiftly and grabbed only one side of the leg with both of his hands. Robin's momentum and Jericho's force caused the two of them to spin in circles like ice skaters until Jericho finally released masked teen's leg. Robin flipped several times before connecting with the ground. Robin tried to hide it but his eyes were filled with amazement and rage.

He was about to say something when another sound echoed off the walls. Jericho's body was all fired up from the practice so he whipped around defensively to meet whoever was there. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier to warn you, Robin. I should've known that Jericho would be here early," Herald said disingenuously as he held off a laugh. "Didn't you know? Jericho is the best around. I don't think I've ever seen anyone beat him in a hand to hand combat before."

"You don't say," Robin said absolutely miffed. He dusted off his costume in an upset manner.

"_I did tell you I was good_," Herald translated when the mute signed. "_Before the match."_

"Who have you never seen beaten in hand to hand combat before?" a familiar voice asked. Cyborg appeared behind Herald curiously. "Dude, Robin!" was all the half robot could say. "Are you saying that Jericho…?" Herald nodded. By that point the entire team had arrived to witness Robin's defeat against innocent little Jericho. "I'm glad Jericho is on OUR side," Cyborg commented as Starfire flew to Robin's side. "Do not worry, Robin, you were just having the bad day," Star comforted as she knelt down beside her leader.

After a few minutes everyone situated themselves at their combat post and began their training. Robin sulked for a while longer before smashing some drones to bits. Jericho was left alone with Herald to dodge projectiles. "Don't worry, Jer," Herald started to say as he jumped up and smashed a projectile with his horn, "Robin will cool off." The mute teen nodded mournfully and kicked another projectile.

For some reason everyone was awkward around him after combat practice though he wasn't entirely sure it was because he managed to defeat Robin so easily. Even Herald seemed…off. Like all of them were hiding something. For a second Jericho's mind thought of the worst: Raven had told them, but he dismissed that angrily. He had to trust Raven with his secret! There was no way she would tell, and if she did Robin would have him skinned by now so them knowing his secret was out of the question. He racked his mind furiously to figure out what they all knew but he didn't seem to. It was starting to frustrate him that he was being kept in the dark.

He took a breath and stared at the floor in defeat. There was no use getting upset about this for now. Maybe Herald would tell him later? If he didn't then…maybe it would be better for him to just go back to his mountain? He wasn't going to lie; he missed his home. He missed the flowers, the grass, playing his guitar on his favorite rock, the bunnies listening to him play, and dare he say it, that pesky little woodpecker that always tried to peck a home out of his guitar no matter how many times he shooed that stupid thing away.

His reminiscing was once again disrupted by something. A knock?

Knock, knock, knock… It sounded a bit more impatient this time.

Someone was at the door? He again thought that Robin was behind that door to take him to jail for finding out his secret. No! He trusted Raven! He promised himself he would trust her no matter what happened. He straightened his purple tunic and dabbed at his eyes to make sure his eyes were dry before opening his bedroom doors. Jericho blinked several times to make sure he was seeing correctly, but no one was there. The mute poked his head down the hall on both sides just to be sure. A joke or….? The blonde teen casted his delicate green eyes downwards. If they didn't like him why couldn't they just say it to his face instead of making him feel unwelcome? Just before he felt the advancement of tears well up in his eyes he noticed a paper with a giant red arrow pointing to the right. Curious, the mute followed the arrow down the hallways only to be met with another leading him to the next arrow. It didn't take too long before Jericho realized he was being led. He neared the metal sliding doors to the main room and stopped. He had to prepare himself for whatever could happen beyond those doors. His arms and legs shook as he hesitated for a another minute before his head shot up, though he didn't remember putting it down in the first place, and marched through the doorway with determination mixed with fear swimming in his eyes.

"Surprise!" Jericho nearly leapt out of his skin from fright.

His heart sped up and he nearly cried at what he saw. Everyone jumped from behind the couch, in the kitchen, and behind furniture to greet Jericho with a great big smile plastered on their faces. The mute was stunned at what was happening and really confused. What did city people call this? A…surprise party? For real? A surprise party for him?!

"Hey. Catch," Robin threw a strangely pointed hat that had purple and yellow stripes wrapped around its cone body and blue string growing from the very point of it. Jericho stared at the foreign geometrical shape and finally understood that this thing was a hat. He ineptly pulled the white string to fit under his chin and snapped it in place. It felt very strange clinging to his head like that. He attempted to see how silly it looked atop his head but it was out of the line of his sight whenever he looked up.

"Oh this is such a wondrous occasion friends!" Starfire giggled as she flew around throwing confetti everywhere Jericho walked. "Come friend Jericho, we have prepared many things for your entertainment! There is cake, a piñata, and this strange game where you must pin the donkey on a tail-"

"Its pin the TAIL on the DONKEY!" shouted Cyborg.

"And presents from all of us!" Starfire finished like she didn't even hear her robotic friend. "Come! We must celebrate the wishing on the candles! Cyborg baked the cake himself." The alien teen went into hyper-drive to accommodate the birthday boy. Soon everything blurred together: the titans, the cake, the games, but not the presents. Every year Slade tried to give Jericho the same thing. Something the boy detested and secretly gave to Adeline to throw away. Jericho's last birthday, how long ago was it that he and his brother could open presents so carefree? When his family not so broken? He hadn't realized that he had somehow resisted the alien's hold to gaze at the presents longingly.

"Friend, do you wish to open presents first?" She inquired as she squeezed his hand tighter. There was concern in her alien green eyes.

Embarrassed, Jericho shook his head and made a bee-line for the cake. It was too painful to reminisce about what was and would never be again. This was his party but the poor mute just couldn't swallow the bolder-sized lump in his throat. The more the mute remembered his broken family, the bigger the lump became. Soon it wasn't just his throat but also his heart. There was a something that had taken hold of heart. As the seconds ticked by, the invisible force clamped down more mercilessly until he thought his organ was about to burst. He-he couldn't breath! The world around him spun so rapidly as if it wanted to take him for a 200 mph joyride. That idea made the silent teen green in the face. Why wasn't anyone concerned that he was about to puke?

"Hhhh….appy birthday to you, happy birthday to y-o-u, happy BIRTHDAY dear Jericho, happy birthday to yoooooooou!" Every let out a great cheer at the end while Beast Boy continued with, "And many more!"

Did everyone assume he was just getting overly emotional? Quickly, the mute gulped in several breaths of air to calm his overloaded nerves. _Just stop thinking about them._

Raven glanced in his direction; the emotionless titan was difficult to read but there were glimmers of emotion that were barely evident on her face. Was it worry or concern or perhaps some interest? It was impossible to tell. He tore his eyes from her and laid them upon Cyborg's seven layer cake. His stomach protested why it hadn't gotten a fair share of that cake but he focused on the more important matter at hand.

"Make a wish!" Starfire squealed as she placed the cake in front of the birthday boy.

The blonde sucked in some air only to blow it all over the seventeen candles strewn about the cake. _I wish my family wasn't so broken_. The pain and stupidity of that wish immediately washed over him. How stupid and childish could he be?

The Tamaranian and Kole were the first to cheer. Cyborg took aside the cake, switching his hand to knife, and sliced a fair amount of pieces. The biggest was, of course, given to the birthday boy who gobbled it down hungrily. His stomach was happy to receive such a delicious treat. Maybe a sugar overload could take his mind off the pain of his past.

"Heheh! You have the appetite of a pack of Snarjik on their festival of Klorsleflar. Jericho let out a silent laugh. Starfire was just too cute.

"Jer, it's time to open presents. Wipe that frosting off and get your butt over here!" Herald commanded, holding up a neatly wrapped long, thin dark blue box with a trumpet pattern. The small blonde smiled and took the present gingerly from his friend. He shook it but heard nothing.

"Just open it and stop teasing everyone else!" Beast Boy interjected. Apparently the suspense was killing him.

Jericho flashed a grin at the green teen and tore at the blue lining. A white paper greeted him from within along with a guitar pick. Joy swelled in his heart replacing all the negative feelings that were eating away at him. _"You remembered my favorite song was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls?"_

"Well after what happened with Brotherhood of Evil, I knew you lost a lot of sheet music. I heard you playing this song when I first met you on the mountain," Herald concluded.

Jericho wrapped his arms around his taller trumpet playing friend. "Thank you," the mute mouthed.

"Mine next, mine next!" squealed Kole as she thrust her gift at him. Jericho shook her box too. It sounded clunky and squishy. The puzzled mute opened the square box. His face lit up with amusement when the two items were revealed: Glorgafik with a container of mustard. The perfect combination.

"Starfire helped me make the Glorgafik and I guess she sneaked the mustard in too," said a sheepish Kole.

"_I love it!"_ Jericho signed excitedly.

The rest of the presents were Mega Monkeys 4 (a new one) from Beast Boy, art supplies along with a sketch book from Raven, a small aquarium from Aqualad, a kiss and some throw-up from Silkie, and an arm bracelet that had different gadgets like a knife and screwdriver build in created by Cyborg. Jericho thanked each titan with a smile.

Starfire pulled the mute aside. "My present is very different from everyone else's. I wish to learn your language of the ASL. Robin and I agreed it would be most helpful."

"_That's sweet of you Starfire, but ASL would take some time to learn. I'm willing to teach if that's what you want,"_ Herald translated.

"On my planet, the Tamaranians are able to learn other alien languages instantly," she pointed out. Out of the corner of Jericho's eye, he swore he saw Robin glaring.

Jericho was about to interrupt Starfire when all of a sudden she took both his shoulders in her firm grip and kissed the silent teen full on the lips. What was going on?

The mute was certain his face was plastered with embarrassment. Her lips felt soft against his. She held her lips against his for a few minutes longer. It was obvious now that Robin was glaring. Starfire released the poor confused teen from her alien grip with a questioning look like he had just kissed her randomly and not vise versa.

"_What was that for?" _Jericho could barely sign out his question since he was so flustered. He inadvertently backed away from the crazy alien.

"Strange. Why can I not understand the words you make with your hands?" she tilted her head to the side with confusion.

"Well, everyone you've learned a language from by kissing on the lips was SPOKEN. Jericho doesn't talk so I don't think it would work on the lips," Cyborg pointed out.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Robin grumbled under his breath.

"I understand!" this time instead of pinning the already hot and bothered mute down again she gently took his hand and brought it up to her mouth. She pecked a quick kiss onto the palm of his right hand and smiled wide (1).

"_Did it work?"_ He signed slowly to which Starfire translated and exclaimed, "IT DID!"

"Hey, that's great news Jer!" Herald clapped the birthday boy on the back. Jericho just smiled and tried to forget how hot his face was from that ordeal and enjoy the moment. He was glad that Starfire was the one he could communicate with now out of all the Titans. Sure he thought of them all as friends but he honestly couldn't imagine having a productive conversation with Beast Boy. The thought made him chuckle inwardly.

"There's one last gift from all the Titans and Honorary Titans," Robin said, his annoyance still evident but waning.

Jericho's mouth hung open. _"There's still more?" _This was easily triple the amount he got on any given birthday.

"Yes. When our friends talked we realized the only home you have had was on a mountain," Starfire started.

"We didn't think it was fair that all of us could go home or be in our home turf except you," Cyborg continued.

"So we threw out heads together and built you and awesome gift. It's kinda obvious that you're not a city dude and you're always looking for a quiet spot," Beast Boy concluded.

His team led Jericho through the multitude of hallways until they stopped at a generic door. "We purposely built this near your room for easier access," Raven stated bluntly.

"Well, go on inside and tell us what you think!" Kole gushed and nudged him towards the door.

The moment he stood in front, the doors automatically opened to reveal brightness. Once his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting he nearly had a heart attack. It was a perfect replica of his mountain! His legs suddenly had a mind of their own and quickly made haste in entering his paradise.

"We'll just leave you to reacquaint yourself with…."

Jericho ignored the rest. His mind was too focused on soaking up all the details of his mountain. He was finally home!

(Somewhere underground)

"Sir, would you like for me to fetch your dinner?" Wintergreen asked his master.

"No," said an orange and black masked figure. He was currently too absorbed with what was on his screen: a simple translucent outline of a certain blonde haired Titan. Next to the outline were red blood cells and tiny Sladebots hooking onto as many cells as possible.

"Cheshire." Instantly a girl about fourteen appeared kneeling in front of him. Her head was facing the floor but she wore a short light green kimono that revealed most of her legs. Her black hair was styled in a low pigtail and it fell over her shoulders and hugged the ground.

"I have a little errand for you," Slade stated and handed her a small piece of paper with a bulge in the middle. "You know what to do." She was gone the moment he finished his sentence.

Slade smirked for a moment in silence before saying," Joseph. Your wish….is my command.

* * *

(1): I got this idea from 630leosa. Thanks for letting me use it!

If anyone has any ideas for future chapters please let me know!

Comments

To XxPhoenix FlightxX: Yes, Robin is being a bit of a jackass but I feel like he would be ticked if someone was lying/ potentially lying to him. Jericho makes it a bit obvious that he's hiding something. I'm glad the Glorgafik scene was popular and funny! Don't worry; I plan to continue as long as I can!

To XxStephanieDivaxX: Jericho is mine too! He needs more screen time. I hope that the writers will write something about Jericho' secret. It would make a great two or three part episode or even a whole season.

To Moon-Fox13 & guestperson: Thank you! I will continue as far as I can until the end!

To weasleygirl19999: Your comment made me laugh.


	4. A New Furry Friend

**A/N:** Thank you for all your waiting. I've just been so busy trying to get my life straight and organized. School has decided to become harder but I'm doing my best to manage school and writing. XxStephanieDivaxX, thanks for the inspiration for this and future chapters. I hope this doesn't seem too rushed and I feel as though Starfire is a bit OOC?

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Iris (Goo Goo Dolls) don't belong to me but the plot and the new furry friend does xD

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(In Jericho's dreams. Jericho's POV)

"Come now, Jericho. Why won't you come back? This is what you've wanted your whole life!" The male's voice was calm and patient.

I shook my head. "It's different now. Finally I have a real family who won't judge me. Who won't value me as worthless like you did," I growled. I shoved the happier memories as far back as I could. If I thought about them then I might succumb to his words. The words I wanted to believe.

"Things'll be different now. Back then, times were harder. Now daddy will…"

"How would you know? You weren't even there. No. You weren't even BORN!" I cut in sharply. This was beginning to disgust me. How could she continue spewing lies? "Just leave me alone! See if I care if you two have this perfect family," I cried derisively as I cupped my hands over my ears. I couldn't stand this anymore.

Then it happened again. My heart started to race like at my birthday party a few days ago. I ignored it thinking I was just nervous.

"That's disappointing." The man did sound genuinely crestfallen which almost made me pity him. "Perhaps in time you'll change your mind?"

For some reason I felt like that wasn't a question. "As if," I retorted and defiantly crossed my arms. I had to get out of here fast.

"Well, we'll have more time to chat later," he chuckled and dissolved.

**-.-.-.-**

Absent-mindedly I picked the strings of my guitar and it somehow formed a familiar tune. Quietly I sang along.

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

I felt so beaten. My life was going to be ruined one way or another be it by Slade or Robin.

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

I stopped and rested my head on the body of my guitar. There had to be some way to get out of this situation. Pain filled my heart. There had to be a way. But how could I avoid Slade? I was certain that Slade would come out from hiding sooner rather than later and my father would exploit me. Perhaps he would tell Robin directly and ruin my life. Would it be better for Slade to just reveal it then or should I just live with the guilt of not being truthful with the Titans? _What am I thinking! I don't have to disclose that kind of information to Robin. Heck, he's probably keeping secrets from us! _I tried to justify my thinking.

My mind kept wandering back to when Raven and I had shared a raw, intimate moment in my own mind. Raven explained her daddy problems. _Even after I told everyone my father was Trigon the Terrible, the team still protected me. They looked past it. They didn't blame me for my father's mistakes but did their best to work around it. _ Sure, her dad was Trigon the Terrible but MINE was Slade! The more I tried to justify that my dad was worse the stupider I felt. Okay, so Slade didn't want to rule all worlds, maybe just Jump City at most. And my dad was never always evil. He was kind and wanted to best for his family but… I sighed in defeat and picked at the string of my guitar forming a random lugubrious melody to reflect my mood. Again I found myself engrossed in my songwriting that the outside world disappeared and I did not hear a certain titan walk onto the roof.

She tiptoed quietly before she sat behind me and closed her large green eyes to enjoy my practice.

I picked at a few more strings before I terminated my playing.

"Why do you stop?" she inquired as she revealed her bright orbs to me. Startled, I jumped an inch before whipping around to meet an alien in rather revealing, purple clothing. "Op," she covered her mouth but giggled at her mistake.

In exasperation I placed my hand over my heart and replied, "_It's okay." _Nervously I combed a hand through my mat of blonde curls before answering her first question with, _"I don't know. I guess I was thinking."_

"About what?" she replied with curiosity and scooted a bit closer to me.

Like some idiot compelled by kindness I almost said Slade and blurted everything out about my family. Why couldn't I? Would she tell Robin or would she remain silent like Raven? Yes, I thought highly of Starfire but that trust just couldn't extend to telling her everything about my life. Let alone my father.

"_Just my family and how we used to be happy_," I signed remorsefully.

"Used to?" she repeated like she was just checking but really knew the answer.

"_They're all dead .I've been alone for many years."_ It wasn't entirely a lie. Grant was dead and Slade may as well have been dead to me. Adeline. I couldn't remember if she was dead or alive. _"The Titans are the only family I have now, Starfire_."

Starfire sat in silence, digesting the news that filled her with newfound dread. She understood what it was like to not have a family anymore but my news hit her like one of her Heimlich maneuvers. "That is horrible Jericho," tears filled her eyes as she replied.

I plucked a lower cord to fill the awkwardness with fitting music. I nodded my head in agreement and our conversation ended on that note.

Starfire was at a loss for words and stared at the ground in awkward silence. She racked her brain to think of something comforting to say but there was nothing that hadn't already been said in the past.

Slowly she opened her mouth. "If you do not mind, would you accompany me to the mall of shopping?"

The question threw me off at first. Honestly, I didn't feel like standing up let alone walking around a mall. In the end I nodded my head to which Starfire squealed.

"Come! I have found many of the deals!" she gushed as she grabbed my wrist. I barely had enough time to let go of my guitar before my alien friend flew off the roof at top speed to the mall. _I hope it doesn't rain._

**-.-.-.-**

"Eeee! Oh I love this!" Starfire exclaimed before holding up an ankle length purple dress. A few rhinestones glittered as she moved it through the light. "They even have the shoes!"

I nodded in approval and she zipped into the changing room. In a microsecond she was out and dressed like a princess. I held up a finger to signal to her to wait a moment as I made my way to the accessory shelf. After scanning the jewelry and such I picked up two things and headed back to the impatient alien. I presented her with a pair of long white blue gloves and a pale violet flower which I proceeded to pin on her chest. Starfire became obsessed with the glitter on her dress, gloves, and flower.

She smiled, "Jericho, I must find something for you." She flew off and quickly threw things on the floor in her search for my perfect outfit. The cashier was just about the leave her station and give the superhero a piece of her mind before Starfire stilled and held it up. I gulped.

Starfire's eyes glinted and she flew back to me, threw the outfit at me and shoved me in a changing room. "You are not leaving until you try it on!"

I sighed and looked at it with despair. It really wasn't my style but I slipped out of my purple tunic and pants and tried the clothes on.

"Jericho, hurry. I wish to see it!" The impatient alien jumped up and down. I secured the belt on my pants before opening the curtains and walking out.

"It is perfect!" She said. Even the cashier who was close to kicking us out nodded in approval. I turned to allow the two drooling girls to see every angle of me. My shirt was black with a white diamond. There were other shapes in both purple and white splattered everywhere. My jeans were black skinny jeans that had a studded belt attached. I decided to tuck in my shirt to expose the belt.

"Wait, you'll need this," the brunette cashier said before slipping a black and white striped wrist cuff on my right wrist.

"We will purchase all of this," Starfire said as she stuffed her purple dress and a few other clothes into a bag. I didn't change since Starfire didn't give me back my tunic.

The two of us walked past many more shops as we licked our ice cream cones. _"We should get back to the tower,"_ I signed. She nodded and swallowed her entire cone whole. "Mhhh. Coffee, mustard, sherbet, and pistachio! My favorite!" A few mall-goers shuddered as they walked past. I licked the last bit of cookie dough ice cream from my bowl and threw it in the trash.

"_Okay, let's…." _I started to sign before I realized Starfire was not next to me. I turned left and right trying to find the titan. A purple miniskirt caught my eye near a shop window. I jogged over to her only to realize that she was baby talking a small brown and white puppy in the window. "Yes you are my wittle Knorf!" She tapped the window as she spoke. The puppy was clearly enjoying the attention because it jumped up and down and began licking the glass in the attempt to lick her.

"Please? This will be the last store!" She begged before I nodded in defeat. The puppy was REALLY cute. Maybe looking at some animals would lift my spirits?

I had barely nodded before Starfire squealed and zoomed inside. I followed her. When I entered she was immediately coddling the small puppy in the window. I decided to walk down the long isle of caged puppies and kittens; each padded up and made their respective noises to gain my attention. The need to cuddle them all was overwhelming so I stuck my finger in and poke a kitten's tiny pink noise. It fell onto its back and proceeded to bat at my finger with its gray paw and finally succeed to nibble it. I smiled and let it nibble for a few moments more. With my other hand I rubbed it under the chin and it purred, clearly enjoying the attention it received.

The kitten was soon bored of my finger and went back to playing with some string. I stared at the kitten for a few more seconds but continued my journey down the isle. The further I walked the darker it seemed to get. How long was this store anyway? I reached the end and there were a few glass cages lined next to each other. Curiously, I peered inside to find little balls of fluff snuggled next to each other. _What are these things? _

There was a tiny purple igloo with two blurry little blobs inside; both were sleeping soundly and innocently. There was another ball of yellow fluff behind the igloo that was obviously not welcome inside. Pity filled my heart so I waved the employee over to take the poor animal out. As I waited I read the sign "Guinea Pig". So that's what they were.

The employee casually unlocked the top of the cage and scooped up the tiny guinea pig. Quick as a bullet, it scurried off to avoid the large and very scary hand but soon it was cornered. I waited patiently as the piggie scampered around avoiding capture. Before the pig knew it, it was lifted up into the air and placed into my hands. The tiny animal froze hoping I wouldn't notice it very plainly in front of me. I silently laughed and reassuringly stroked her body gently. She didn't completely relax but she did stop shaking.

Starfire walked up beside me obviously done with her puppy craze. "Ah, what a tiny little creature!" she commented as she lightly stroked its head with her finger. "It has the same color of your hair."

It was true; the tiny piggie was multicolor with honey, brown, and white. There was a white stripe going from her pink nose to her neck, a ring from her neck all the way around her neck, and socks on her two front legs; brown was splotched around her ears and a patch on her back, and finally honey color everywhere else.

The two other pigs ran out of their igloo to see what all the commotion was about only to find a friend missing. Both of them ran around their small cage making strange noises in attempt to find their missing friend.

"'Guinea pigs are very social animals which prefer living in large herds'," Starfire read from the sign. "'They also use a wide variety of noises to communicate.' This one does not make a sound," she tilted her head in confusion at the guinea pig I was holding.

She was right, the pig in my arms made not attempt to reassure her friends that she was fine. In fact, she buried herself deeper and vibrated like she was scared but made a strange motor noise.

"I think she likes you," the employee commented with a nod. I stared at the adorable ball of honey colored fluff and she stared back up at me. I stroked her again and she purred loudly. I nodded in approval. "We will purchase this tiny creature," Starfire voiced for me.

"Good thing too 'cause we're having a sale on small pets. Everything is half off!" Here, let me help you with all your needs," the employee said passionately and went into high gear to show off accessories and food.

**-.-.-.-**

"She is so cute," Starfire proclaimed as she and I walked down the streets of Jump City to reach the T Tower. I simply nodded since my hands were full of boxes.

We reached my room and began assembling her cage which consisted of black wire shelving and a cardboard like material called coroplast. I chose green coroplast. After a few hours of cutting coroplast, placing the shelves, and the bedding called fleece, the cage was complete! Starfire was just about to place the guinea pig inside when I held up a finger and ran out of my room. I returned a few minutes later with an orange, cylinder object: a carrot. Starfire placed the new guinea pig, again, in the cage wherein I presented the delicious treat to her. She sniffed it momentarily but quickly yanked it out of my fingers to gobble it down.

"Jericho, what shall we name her?" Starfire inquired. "She does not speak just as you do not, she loves carrots, and she is yellow." Starfire thought a moment before a light bulb dinged over her head. "Mustard!" she exclaimed happily and clapped her hands together quickly.

I pondered this but shook my head. "_What about Squeaks?" _I signed.

Starfire tilted her head in confusion. "But she does not. Why would you name this creature something she does not do?"

"_It's just something people on Earth do,"_ was the only way I could explain. _"Like when people name their big guard dogs Tiny. It's just funny."_

After my explanation her face lit up again. "Squeaks it is! Hello there Squeaks. My name is Starfire!" She began talking to the small animal like it was a child.

Squeaks scampered all over her new cage exploring every corner in hope to discover another tasty treat. As she did so I took the liberty of opening her bag of hay and pellet and serve her some. Squeaks squeaked with delight and plowed her way through the hay and began to nibble on the closest piece of hay to her.

Starfire and I watched Squeaks enjoy her first meal in her new home. Squeaks, for the moment, kept my mind occupied with her instead of a certain someone. I hoped that would last for a long time but I kept getting a strange feeling that it wouldn't at all.

**-.-.-.-**

Slade became impatient. He knew he could only wait but he felt helpless. But most of all he was restless. Typically he'd be plotting something to get Robin's feathers in a knot but today there was nothing to do but wait. His least favorite thing. He felt he'd go insane so he peeled his eyes from the screen of his favorite apprentice and headed for his room. Maybe there he could go over his next plan and not feel so useless.

Concrete walls and a barren bed greeted him when he arrived. Maybe he should consider redecorating for later? He pushed that into the back of his mind and reviewed his plan for the umpteenth time. It should all go according to plan as long as Professor Chang did his part correctly.

"Cheshire." The black haired female was again instantly at his feet awaiting his command. "I've decided for you to wait on that errand. Deliver it after he knows."

She nodded her head with a smooth jerk and exited the room in a hurry.

A mop of white hair entered Slade's room. Her eyes were full of concern as she headed towards the masked man. "Daddy?" her eyes were shimmering with tears. Was she crying?

As if Slade switched personalities completely, he stretched his arms out and invited her into them.

She sniffed softly before answering, "When will I get to meet him? I've been fantasizing about our first encounter ever since you mentioned I had an older brother. I'm just really excited to see him."

"Soon, dear," Slade replied as he stroked her hair.

"Yay! Thank you daddy! I love you so much!" the small child exclaimed and scurried out of the room.

"Soon, dear Rose. Maybe as soon as… tomorrow?" He let the last word hang in the air for a moment before he chuckled and exited his room.

* * *

**A/N:** To guestperson: Thanks for your insight as it's duly noted. I guess I feel that Jericho is physically strong and mentally, but he's also more sensitive. But actually there is a reason why he seems wimpy. But yes, I will try to make him stronger.

XxStephanieDivaxX: Thanks for all the support and ideas! I love it!

AnonymousNinjaGirl: I hope you didn't alarm the neighbors! xD Thank you so much. You review made my day!

musicHuntress: I will continue as long as I can till either I run out of ideas or I finish.

weasleygirl1999: Hope you continue to read and review!

Everyone else, thanks for reading and I hope you continue. For references of Squeaks look on my DA. I based her off my guinea pig Honey. If all goes to plan, Squeaks will be important later. Yay for guinea pigs! Thanks for reading. R&R, critiquing is welcome


End file.
